Welcome to FanxStar
by Jessi-chan9867
Summary: What Len had expected from this assignment was an A , NOT these weird feelings in the pit of his stomach whenever he saw his 'inspiration's' face. Maybe it would have been best if he had just procrastinated after all … Side MikuoxRin and MeiKai, eventual RinxLen; a sort-of 'online relationship'.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid. I mean, c'mon, it should be pretty obvious since Disclaimer-san is here with us..._

Chapter 1: Welcome to FanxStar

* * *

If you were to enter room C107 in Crypton High right now, you would immediately be met with flying paper airplanes and crumpled-up pieces of what used to be Algebra notes being thrown around the room in a frenzy. Students would either be standing or sitting on desks, joyfully throwing said pieces of paper from their side of the room towards the other end. Most of the people acting like this were males, however, as most of the girls secluded themselves into separate areas and groups; discussing the matters of whether that new cosmetics product really did work or talking about the latest boy band and on how cute the lead singer of said band was. All in all, everyone was having fun.

Everyone except Len Kagamine.

To say he was annoyed was an understatement. He was down-right pissed off, seeing as his blonde hair had a few crumpled-up balls of paper here and there, and an airplane hit his face no longer than five minutes ago. He casually leaned back in his chair, wondering how such a successful school could allow such behavior in classrooms. Where were high authorities that demanded respect when you needed them? Speaking of which, he hadn't seen his teacher since the late bell rang over twenty minute-

"UNACCEPTABLE! COMPLETELY UNACCEPTABLE! YOU'RE ALL ACTING LIKE FRESHMEN! _FRESHMEN_! I EXPECT MORE FROM A GROUP OF JUNIORS!"

'_Ah,_' Len brought his feet up on top of the desk, his right leg over his left, '_so hell begins…_' He brought his feet back down under his desk when he saw the murderous look on his teacher's face and silently watched as she took her place between the left wall and her desk.

Mrs. Ann cleared her throat to grab her student's attention, even though it clearly wasn't needed after her furious outburst from earlier, "Now, I will take attendance. I expect nothing but the sound of silence to greet my ears, got it?"

Everyone nodded, but one of the bolder ones decided to give out a remark, "But silence is silence, Mrs. Ann. It doesn't make a sound!"

She rolled her eyes, "Always the special one, huh, Mr. Shion? I still wonder on how you got stuck again in my Literature class."

Kaito Shion shrugged, "'Cause you love me?"

"Ha, ha," Ann rolled her eyes again and looked down at her attendance sheet, "I guess I can mark off Kaito as 'present'."

"I'm more than a present, Mrs. Ann. I'm a blessing."

"So glad you have graced us with your presence today, Mr. Shion." She looked down yet again at her attendance sheet as she read off the first name listed and proceeded in her job.

Len let out a 'here!' when she said his name and went back to his original thoughts. He loved reading as much as the next guy, but he really wanted to get this class done and over with. Not only was it the last class of the day, it also meant he could go to Karate practice afterwards. He couldn't wait to show Piko this new move he learned with his father. He was absolutely sure it would blow his mind. Seriously, he practiced it in front of the mirror once and there was no denying that he looked amazingly bada-

"Len," Mrs. Ann's voice interrupted his thoughts with arms crossed over her chest, "I believe you heard what it is I said, am I correct?"

He just shook his head, ignoring the urge to start a pointless argument, "No, Mrs. Ann."

She frowned, but decided to leave the poor boy off the hook for today. It was Friday, and she knew that even Len was excited for the upcoming weekend. She felt the corners of her lips pull up as she looked over at one of her favorite pupils, "Kaito, can you please explain to Len what this three-month project is about?"

The blue-haired teen nodded happily, "So, basically, we go onto this website called 'FanxStar' and talk to the celebrity that Ann-san assigned us."

Len raised a brow at this and asked, "What the hell does this have to do with Writing?"

Ann 'tsk'ed while shaking her head, "Honestly, Len, you have so much potential, but… You need to pay attention more."

Kaito decided to be of some help to his favorite teacher. He looked over at Len and said, "Afterwards, we're going to write a fiction story about a celebrity and a normal person." His voice spoke with more excitement in it as he continued, "It can be any genre we want! Isn't it awesome?!"

Ignoring the older boy's excitement, Len frowned and looked at Ann, "Again, what does this have to do with _Writing_?"

Ann sighed and decided to just explain it herself, "Your _writing_ a story, Len. It's pretty self-explanatory. Also, this is a collaboration project with Mr. Williams." She glanced over at Len with a bit of uncertainty, "You DO know who Mr. Williams is, correct?"

The blonde teen rolled his eyes, "How can I forget one of the biggest flirts in school?" He laughed sarcastically, "Heck, he's even a bigger flirt than I was!"

A couple students laughed in agreement, and Mrs. Ann even let out a small snicker. Her face became serious right afterwards, though, as she said, "Mr. Williams' classes are going to be doing the same assignment also, since he teaches English. Also, what better way to learn character development and the five literary elements than by actually practicing them yourself?"

Len groaned but said nothing else as Ann picked up a small red bucket. Inside the container were small strips of paper with names written on them. She smiled warmly at her classroom, glad that at least most of her students were excited on the project, "Each of you will pull out a piece of paper from this bucket, and when I'm done passing it around, I'll call your name and you're going to tell me the celebrity you got." She looked at the girls specifically, "You are not, I repeat, NOT allowed to switch the celebrity you got with anyone else's."

Her eyes widened a bit as she remembered an important detail, "Oh, also, you have to start talking to your celebrity TODAY. They have busy schedules, so you can't waste your time procrastinating and putting this off until the last minute."

With that final warning, she walked out from behind her desk and began going down the rows of desks. Kaito fist-pumped when he read his and smiled proudly in front of everyone, "I got Meiko! Ha ha, beat that!"

The guys in the room groaned, completely disappointed with the news.

Len frowned, '_Perverts…_' He tried hardly to ignore the crushed hope he felt deep in his gut when he heard Kaito's outburst, contradicting his earlier thought. When Mrs. Ann arrived at his desk with his strip of paper, he frowned and accepted the thing with an uninterested sigh, ignoring the almost knowing smile Ann had on her face. Afterwards, he proceeded in slowly unfolding the piece of paper, a bit curious to see who it was he got.

'_Great,_' he slipped the piece of paper into his jeans' pocket and looked over at Mrs. Ann, '_I got some chick named Rin Hibiki._'

When Ann finished asking her students for their celebrity's names, the final bell rang not too long after. Len got up from his desk as if the thing had just given him an electrical shock. He ran out the door as fast as you could say 'hey!', knowing full well that if he didn't get out early enough, the halls would start overflowing with students and he wouldn't be able to get to the exit quicker.

Once he made it past school gates, he ran towards a nearby Karate class and smiled once he entered. When he saw his best friend, he walked up to him and greeted him, "Dude, I have to show you this new move I learned!"

Piko Utatane smiled at him shyly, "Don't you always?"

Len laughed and headed to the changing rooms to switch his school uniform with his karate gear.

* * *

Len twisted the doorknob on his house's door to the right and pushed open the wooden door. He took his shoes off and threw his backpack carelessly on the ground as he yelled, "I'm back!"

An almost muffled voice responded to his outburst, "How was karate?"

"Great," Len smiled as he saw his father walk down the wooden stairs in their house, "Piko said that new trick you taught me was awesome."

Mr. Kagamine smiled proudly, "Tell Piko that I can teach 'im if he wants to learn."

Len nodded and reached into his pocket to pull out a piece of gum that Piko had given him. Instead of the gum, his hands pulled out the small piece of paper Mrs. Ann had given him. He looked curiously at it, wondering what it was for.

'_Oh, also, you have to start talking to your celebrity TODAY. They have busy schedules, so you can't waste your time procrastinating and putting this off until the last minute._'

The blonde groaned and walked towards his room. He turned on his laptop and input his password, smiling as he saw the familiar background of him and Piko winning their first karate tournament. He clicked on the Google Chrome icon on his taskbar and typed ' ' in the address bar, frowning as he did so. He really wasn't looking forward to talking to some stuck-up rich girl who showed off her vocals or her acting skills. Well, that's what he thought about all celebrities, anyway. He never really cared about things like celebrity gossip or even music.

He shook his head and concentrated on his school assignment. Once the page was done loading, he could see the site's title, 'FanxStar', in big letters. Under the title was a small paragraph, which said:

'Welcome to FanxStar, the one and only place in where fans can connect with their favorite stars! Catch up with the latest gossip, share your opinions on new songs or shows, and have a conversation with other fellow fans! So what are you waiting for? Join in for FREE!'

Len rolled his eyes at the introduction and clicked on the words 'don't have an account? CLICK HERE!'. When he was done putting in his username, e-mail, and password, he clicked on 'join now!'. Afterwards, a small box popped up asking him for a tour. After a small mental debate, he decided to click 'no thank you' and went along with his pride by saying he could figure it out on his own.

He scanned over the webpage and finally decided to just get the assignment over with by clicking on the celebrity search box and typing 'Rin Hibiki' inside. A lot of results came up, all of them either about her recent family outings with her siblings, new upcoming songs, or her love life. When his cerulean eyes landed on a description that was actually about her, he assumed it was her profile and clicked on it.

A white and orange decorated webpage appeared immediately afterwards, and the first thing Len's eyes saw was her profile picture; she wore a large white bow on top of her blonde hair, her left arm around the shoulders of whom he assumed was her brother or something. She had a bright and happy smile, while her assumed-brother looked far from amused. Len amusingly smiled at it as he saw a yellow star to the right of her name, the words 'singer & model' inside of it in fancy golden letters. The rest of the page was neatly organized with facts and interesting details about Rin.

When his eyes made contact with a green star on the bottom right of his screen, his eyes widened a bit at the one word inside of it. Right there, surrounded by three green circles a lighter shade than the star, was the word 'connect' in neon green. His hand unconsciously moved the mouse, making the pointer on the screen move along with it. He was getting closer to it now, and once he hovered over it, he thought, '_Should I click it?_'

He didn't even know this chick. That was the first thought. Then afterwards came these questions: what if she's too much of a show-off? What if she's mean and short-tempered, and doesn't want to talk to me at all? What- Hey, she's a model too, right? What if she starts showing off her clothes and then afterwards starts showing off- NO! Len, don't even GO there! You promised yourself, '_respect women_'.

Len shook his head, wishing all these 'what if's could just leave him alone. Finally deciding to just screw it all, he pushed the left button on his mouse with his index finger, causing a large window to pop-up on the webpage. In the middle of it was a black rectangle with a white 'connecting…' sign in the middle. The blonde waited impatiently for the thing to load, tapping his foot to relieve him from some of his anxiety. He even played with his fingers a bit, nervous about meeting someone knew to him.

He was so anxious that he didn't even notice the page had finished loading, revealing a blonde girl with a blue bow decorating her hair. She smiled happily at the distracted teen and cheerily introduced herself, "Hello! My name is Rin Hibiki, and you are?"

* * *

_A.N./ HA! CLIFFHANGER, BITCHES! … Okay, I went WAY too far, I sincerely apologize. *hands out virtual chocolate chip cookies and chocolate cake* Friends?_

_*cough* Anywho, I really don't know where I'm going with this story (and some of you probably hate me 'cuz I published this instead of updating my others). I don't have the plot complete yet, so *shrugs*, I'll just go with how far my imagination takes me for this FF. *claps* SO~ Review, my adorable little readers. Any sort of criticism on my grammar or spelling is welcome, as long as it's not too harsh. Criticism helps me know my mistakes so I may become a better writer. Have a good day~_


End file.
